It is not uncommon for a person to want to know the location of another person. The reasons for wanting to know such information are numerous. For example, a parent may want to know the location of a child. A person may want to know the location of his or her spouse. A teacher may want to know the location of his or her students on a field trip.
The desire to know another's location could become urgent during an emergency situation. For example, when an event occurs, such as an earthquake, storm, etc., a person may want to know if a family member is within proximity of the event.